


Noah and Lewis' First Day at Kindergarten

by GrilledWatermelon



Series: The School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, ABO esc dynamic, Diapers, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon
Summary: At a school unlike any other, men dressed up as school girls are filmed and live streamed as they go about their totally normal daily lives. There's only one rule at this school: "Only dumb babies wet themselves."In this story, we find Noah and Lewis, two best friends for as long as they can remember. Noah struggles with his bedwetting, and Lewis tries to help comfort his best friend and fulfills his goal to stay with Noah no matter what.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Noah and Lewis' First Day at Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, thanks for waiting for me to post this 2 days late you guys! The weekend was a bit hecktic for me but I didn't forget! I hope you all had a great Halloween and look forward to more ficlets from me coming in December!

Lewis woke up to the feeling of something dripping on his forehead. The 36 year old looked up at the bottom of his roommate’s bed.   
“Noah?” Lewis whispered out, not wanting to wake the other man if he were not awake. 

Noah didn’t respond, he tried to stay still, but Lewis could hear him sniffling. 

Slowly, Lewis crawled out of bed, and began to ascend the ladder. When he reached the top, he saw his roommate, the 22 year old Noah, wearing just his pull-up, crying in a puddle of his own piss.

“Noah, what’s wrong?”

The shaking, crying bearded man, sobbed into his legs, “I leaked again! I’m gonna get held back again! I can’t go back to kindergarten again!!”

Lewis held Noah’s hand, breathed in, and then breathed out. Then he grabbed Noah’s face. “It’s okay Noah, you’re… I’ll never leave you.” 

Lewis held Noah in a deep cuddle, until the piss soaked man finally managed to soothe his nerves and go to bed. After having comforted Noah after his plentiful accidents, Lewis would typically go down and return to bed, instead Lewis released his bladder as he and Noah cuddled up for the rest of the night, ‘For Noah...’ he thought to himself, knowing in the morning he’d be sent down to kindergarten classes with his best friend.

The smell of piss wafted down the 3rd grade dorm rooms, men aged from 20 all the way till upwards of 50 giggled to themselves like children as they made bets on which of their classmates wet the bed last night.

Wet sheets, wet panties, and even leaking diapers were common for all grades of the school the grown men attended. It seemed like once a class or so, there was some kind of pee related incident, that typically ended with someone getting put into a fresh diaper.

For those who failed to prove even the base level of continence over and over again however, there were kindergarten classes. There the men were allowed to be the babies they’d always been. They got to color, nap, crawl around, and all they had to do was completely give up their big schoolgirl outfit and panties in exchange for extra thick sissy diapers and onesies.

Noah was the first of the duo to wake up, the scruff of his beard up against Lewis’s woke the bedwetter up into his best friend’s arms. Noah saw outside of the window the artificial sunlight that the school was encased in for now, “Lewis! We gotta wake up, we're late!” He attempted to shake his friend awake, as he stared down at the duo’s alarm clock, clearly reading, even from up there, “7:00.”

Noah removed his soaked pajama pants and pink adult pull-up, going into his drawers and finding dozens of onesies all neatly ordered, in the night while the two kindergarteners slept. 

Noah whined as he looked around his room, “Oh no, no, no, no, no! W- I’m big, I swear! I’m not a kindergartner baby!!” He began to unravel again.

Lewis finally woke up to the sound of his friend’s cries, and descended the ladder. “Good morning fellow Kindergartner!” Lewis beamed with pride, showing off his, tented, soaked panties.

“F-fellow? Why are you so happy about this- and... did you wet the bed too?” Noah felt his friend’s pissed-in panties, groping the small man with little care.

“Yep! I’m a big bedwetting baby kindergartner just like you now!!” Lewis proudly announced to Noah, and all of their neighbors, “Now let’s get dressed and ready for a wonderful day!” Lewis removed his own shirt, and then took it upon himself to help Noah remove his shirt, almost like a big brother might have. 

Noah didn’t have much fight left in him, this would’ve been the 5th time he’s wet the bed. He just let Lewis dress him up in a matching pastel yellow onesie. 

The two tried to walk out of their dorm, but were quickly reminded of school rules as they were shocked every step, “Dumb kindergarten babies aren’t allowed to walk.” School rules are absolute, and so they settled on crawling their way to the kindergarten floor. Their new home. 

They crawled into the classroom during a lesson, of course, bad luck seemed to be a running theme for Noah ever since he was scouted by the school after college. The teacher, Mr. Dan, along with all of his students, were all sitting in a circle, in chairs that reminded you that you were in a kindergarten classroom, on a rug that belonged in a kindergarten classroom, all wearing diapers, which reminded all of the men that they were dumb kindergarten babies. Even Mr. Dan’s diaper was visible, though his was much less sissy and thick than the airheaded men around him. 

“Ah, Noah and Lewis, we expected the two newest kindergartners would be on time, but we also expect 3rd graders to stay in their proper beds and keep their panties dry.” Dan’s diaper didn’t keep him from making the two adult infants feel awful within seconds of arriving.

“Sorry, Sir, we were on the 3rd grader floor and woke up late,” Lewis explained, adding in a smile afterwards.

“I didn’t ask for an explanation,” Dan stated sharply, “Come here.” He beckoned the two men towards him. 

The oversized toddlers crawled towards them. 

“You’re not even diapered, and you expect to somehow go on to first grade?” The 20 year old gripped Lewis’s cock through his onesie. Then unbuttoned the both of them to diaper them both in front of the other 8 adult babies. 

Noah’s face burned with embarrassment as his oversized cock was exposed for all to see. A sight previously only seen by the 3rd grade bullies and Lewis. 

Lewis managed to hide his embarrassment for now. Mainly by holding Noah’s hand as their new teacher put the two of them into 4 thick diapers and a few stuffers for good measure.

“Noah, take your seat.” Mr. Dan instructed after taping up the man’s diaper, not bothering with buttoning up his onesie. 

Noah didn’t dare touch it, after he sat down in a seat, next to a pacifier suckling 30 something year old, and an empty seat. 

“Lewis, you were originally only here as punishment, rather than due to incompetence to function like a big boy, or incontinence.” Most of the men shifted in their chairs as they felt Mr. Dan’s icy stare, “It’s obvious however after a mere minute in my classroom, that you were always destined to be a ditzy sissy diapered baby.” Dan stood up for a moment, waddled over towards his desk, and came back, with a pacifier-gag and a set of mittens. 

Not only did they perfectly fit Lewis, they even matched his onesie. Lewis crawled back over to Noah, and sat in his seat, suckling on his pacifier the whole time, and for the rest of class. 

Noah, Lewis, and the rest of the class eventually got through the day, and were left with only 3 things left on the schedule, Movie Time, Nap Time, and Change Time. 

Movie Time was a standard for every class at the school. The men all agreed the hypnotic spirals put on screen for them to all not realize all the things wrong with their circumstances, and to have them all act accordingly for the slow weaving porno plots they all had for the viewing pleasure of those outside of the school, was the best time all day.

Then, however, came nap time. Noah and Lewis were used to nap time, seeing as both boys had only gotten to the 3rd grade, what they weren’t used to, was the adult sized cribs that were rolled out for all of the overgrown babies to share. 

Lewis and Noah were fortunate enough to share a crib together. The poor men were awfully tired from the short time in between waking up and now. And after being entranced for longer than an hour by the principal's soothing voice, Noah didn’t even care that he was being belittled and babied so much. 

Judging by the hour of humping the two had during nap time, both men wouldn’t dare go back to 3rd grade, even if they could. The two were beyond enjoying the treatment of being back in Kindergarten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story you can find me on twitter @ABDLwatch, or on my patreon @ patreon.com/ABDLwatch. Have a good day!


End file.
